First love gone, BAD!
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: This is a Molly/Nick/Danny story! When sweet and innocent love turns dark, possesive and violent will Nick save Molly and win her heart? Nick - Ray's Nephew and Danny - Molly's ex from school 2011 Please RxR :D
1. Chapter 1

_Completely true story, based on me and my boyfriend's recent break up, even though he keeps asking me if we can get back together. This story is about Molly's life when she is growing into a woman, basically I am Molly, Danny is my ex and Nick is my Boyfriend now. I LOVE YOU JASON! Danny and Nick were created by me and sailormoon1982 my partner in fiction crime! So please, Enjoy! :D _

First love gone, **BAD**!

Molly cried on Nick's shoulder. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, turning his light grey sweater a darker shade with her tears. He sat there and held her shaking frame, with every sob she trembled more and he held her tighter to him. Every so often she would stutter something out but, as her face was smothered against his clothing, he couldn't hear most of it but he could guess, oh yes he could guess. And when she did mumble something; he whispered sweet nothings of comfort, into her soft bronze hair. She was crying and it made his heart break but, the reason she was crying, really made him feel like now he had a chance. A chance to show her how he felt and that they should be together. _Not the time Nick m'boy, _he thought _Later on maybe, later on._ Molly finally stopped sobbing and just sat there, with Nick holding her, _Omg, this is so embarrassing! _She thought _I bet I got my mascara on his favourite jumper! _Nick pulled away slightly and said,

"Ok, now tell me again what happened with Danny?" Molly sniffed and looked up at him, with her eyes still watery and mascara making tracks down her face which was still wet, she said, voice trembling,

"Well, I was walking to the shops because you know there's no milk in the flat," Nick shook his head and, tutting loudly, he said,

"I told you I'd sort it!" She nodded and carried on,

"I know but I was out so I thought I might as well. Anyway so I'd just bought the milk and I was coming out of the co-op, when I walked past, you know that alley on the right side of it?" Nick nodded so she continued,

"Well I walked past it and I saw this couple kissing, and you know me I'm the romantic sort so I just smiled and kept on walking, but the I heard this moan and…" She started to sob again, cursing loudly,

"That bastard, I can't believe this! That complete and utter lying bag of shit! 'Oh you're the one Molly' or 'I love you more than life Molls' or 'Moll, you're my baby. I'll never hurt you.' THEY'RE ALL LIES! 'I love you so much, I don't deserve you!' Why? Why did I deserve this?" Nick clenched his fists; if he ever saw this guy he was going to kill him! _How dare he hurt my Molly! Wait, what? My Molly, since when was she mine? Focus Nick! _Sighing to himself he said, soothingly,

"Well at least that jerk got something right," Molly looked up at him puzzled,

"Molls, he **doesn't **deserve you! And you **didn't **deserve this, you deserve so much better! He was an asshole, but what happened next?" Molly took a deep breathe then told him the last of the story.

"Well then I backed up and saw who it was. Then I cried out in pain, because it made me feel like I'd just been stabbed in the stomach, and he must have heard me because he turned round and saw me. Then he yelled, 'Shit!', and pushed the red headed girl away from him. He started towards me and said 'Molls, wait I can explain, this **isn't **what it looks like, I…' and I just turned and started to run away from him and then he grabbed my arm and spun me round so I slapped him, hard, round the face. There was already a painful looking red mark across his right cheek as I walked away!" She said the last bit with pride, Nick laughed.

"That's my Molls!" She grinned and put her head on his chest. He froze feeling himself getting harder as Molly put her hands on his chest,

"So what am I gonna do now? I know he and I were supposed to go out tonight and he was gonna surprise me with something; although I'm hoping that slutty red head wasn't the surprise. I'm just glad I didn't lose my 'V' to him, I would have felt dirty and used for the rest of my life!" Nick frowned,

"Your 'V'?" Molly nodded,

"You know, virginity?" Nick paled and felt himself getting harder again. Then, finding an excuse to get out of there so he could sort himself out he said,

"Ok, Molls I'm just gonna go take a shower, while I am doing that you order whatever takeout you like, pick a DVD or order one on the TV, then put your pj's on and we'll veg out in front of the TV all night long! How does that sound?" Molly grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Ok then, I'll see you in a second." And he practically flew to the bathroom!

**XXXXXXX**

Quickly stripping himself of his clothes he turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up. His manhood ached painfully and when the water turned hot he jumped in and grabbed hold of it. _Jeez Molls, if only you knew what you do to me! _He thought earnestly. He then began to pump his hand up and down his length, trying to moan and growl quietly as he thought of Molly. His hand got faster and faster and as he thought of her beneath him, on top of him, him inside her, a smile of pleasure on his face, her screaming out his name! His release came hard and fast as he yelled loudly, his seed getting washed down the shower drain.

**XXXXXXX**

Molly, who had just put on her strappy top and some pj shorts, came wandering into the front room with the perfect film in mind. She was just bending down to pick it up when she heard Nick yell loudly from the shower room. Worried he'd hurt himself or worse, she ran and thumped on the door,

"Nick, NICK! Omg are you all right, what's happening in there?" Nick froze on the other side of the door, _Shit! I think she heard me. Erm, quick make up some excuse! _He shouted back from the other side of the door,

"I'm alright Molls, just burnt myself on the bastard shower! I'm okay, erm be out in a sec!" Molly sighed with relief and walked over to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Nick came out 5 mins later wearing pair of navy blue joggers and no shirt! Molly gasped inwardly at the muscles on his chest, arms and shoulders; they were not those of a body builder but still ones that any athlete would be jealous of! He sat down next to Molly and smiled at her before looking down at the movie she had chosen.

"'It's a wonderful afterlife', Why'd you pick that one Molls?" She smiled back at him,

"Because it makes me laugh and I am in need of some laughter, plus that Indian cop 'Gus' is fit as!" Nick laughed, He was glad she wasn't crying anymore, but something about her behaviour was a little strange. Her mood seemed to be a little strange. But he said nothing and they sat down and watched the film. About a quarter of the way through the food arrived and Nick went to the door and paid the delivery guy. When he shut the door and walked back to the sofa he laughed silently, of course, Molly had chosen chicken and mushroom pizza. _Well it was her favourite. _He thought and sat down on the sofa, and opening the box. The delicious smell hit Molly's nose like smoke from a fire and, mouth watering, she grabbed a huge slice and bit a large chunk out of it. Placing the box on the coffee table, Nick grabbed a slice and began eating too. At least two hours later, the film had finished and Molly and Nick were both stuffed full of pizza and Pepsi. Molly groaned and clutched at her stomach,

"Christ on a bike, I don't think I can move!" Nick laughed and said,

"Good thing I can!" With that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she screamed and giggled as her carried her through the flat.

"Nick, I swear if you don't put me down I will be sick all down your back! NICK!" He laughed and continued on with Molly still yelling and threatening to be sick on him. She finally stopped when he reached her bedroom, and, opening the door, he crossed the room and dropped her on the bed. She glared at him and he smirked at her,

"Night, night Molls." Then promptly left the room. Molly lay there on the bed for a while, now she was alone she had time to think about the days events. She then began to sob uncontrollably and half an hour later, with her pillow soaked with her tears she drifted of to sleep.

_She was standing in the street, rain coming down like a waterfall and wind whipping her face. She turned to see Danny standing there hand in hand with read head from earlier. 'Molly, this is my girlfriend Megan.' They both began to laugh cruelly as her tears began again, "Yeah Molly,' Megan mocked, 'My Danny needs a real woman. Not some silly girl who's barely out of pre-school!' They laughed again as Molly grew angry. She was 18 for Christ sake! And she was not gonna stand for this, so she stepped towards the girl drew her fist back and punched her right in the face, but her hand went through them, and it felt like fog! She pulled her hand away and turned when she heard the mocking laughter behind her. Danny pushed her to ground and Molly cried out in pain! 'Give up Molly! No one loves you, no one ever will. You're a pathetic excuse for a female; even that flat mate of yours can't stand you!' Then the figure of Nick appeared to try and help her but she kicked him away thinking he was going to hurt her more. He looked at her hurt then turned away and left her laying there with Megan and Danny laughing down at her, realising her mistake she cried out 'Nick wait, NICK! PLEASE! Don't leave me please! Nick, NICK!' The couple kept laughing then began to kiss, like they were eating each other's mouths. Molly was still screaming Nick's name over and over on the floor, blinded by her tears when…_

"Molly? MOLLS! WAKE UP!" Someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and saw Nick standing over her, a terrified look across his face. As soon as she saw him she jumped up and threw herself at him, clinging to him as though her life depended on it.

"Nick, Nick!" She sobbed,

"Don't ever leave me please! Please don't!" Nick looked at her in shock, what on earth had she been dreaming about? He gently detached her from him and placed her back on the bed. He then sat down next to her and stroked her hair,

"I'm not going anywhere Molly baby. Its ok, I'm here. I'm here." She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. He thought she had fallen back asleep so he moved his hand away, but Molly, feeling the loss of him near her, grabbed it back and mumbled,

"St-wi-m." Nick whispered back to her,

"What? What baby?" She opened her eyes and said it again,

"Stay with me." He big hazel eyes looked up at him, silently begging. Nick sighed,

"Move over then." She shifted over slightly he got into the bed with her; as soon as he had settled himself down she snuggled into his chest. Automatically his arm went around her waist and they both fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

**XXXXXXXX**

_So what do we think? Good, bad, too much? Please review and all ideas are welcome! Thanks x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey it's me again! So sorry I haven't had the chance to update over Christmas, so much family and cooking and present related fun going on so it's been pretty crazy! Anyway here's chapter two! _

Chapter 2

Nick woke gently when a soft whisper of wind passed his cheek. He turned right and was about to rollover when he felt something blocking him. He opened his eyes and saw Molly's sleeping form, curled up against his chest, holding her shirt in her fists with a viper-like grip. He froze and thought back to last nights events. _Think brain think! What happened? Molly crying over her boyfriend, now ex boyfriend. Erm… Me and her, cheering her up, her acting strange, stuffing pizza and Pepsi, the movie... Carrying her to bed, leaving her room going into mine, going to sleep… Her screaming, screaming… My name! Me going into comfort her, calling her baby, wait what? Shit! I called her baby, but she probably won't remember that… What happened next? Think Nick! What happened? Erm… Molly asking me to stay with her, snuggling together, going to sleep… Hmm, that was a very comfy good night sleep. _Smiling to himself and snuggled back down into the covers, resting his chin on Molly's head and sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes and fell back into peaceful dreams.

**XXXXXXXX**

20 minutes later he woke up and smiled again, looking down at his arms and saw them empty. He sat up panicking, where had she gone? Was she coming back? How long had she been without him? How long had missed her for? So many questions ran through his mind but they were all silenced as she walked back into her room, in nothing but a towel. His jaw dropped and she looked up and noticed him sitting there.

"OMG! Nick I didn't know you were awake!" She clutched the towel to herself and ran behind the dressing screen in her room. Then, 5 minutes later coming out dressed in a pretty black pinafore dress and grey top underneath she walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She looked at him, her emerald eyes diving into the dark blue pools that stared back at her, she drew in a sharp breath and opened her mouth, saying quietly,

"I just wanted to say, thank you. For all you did for me yesterday and last night. It, it was what **real **friends would d-do for each other." She caught a glimpse of the disappointment that crossed his features when she said 'friends' but it was there and gone so quickly that she just wrote it off as her imagination. He sat there, clearly upset but desperately trying to hide it, and thought. _Friends indeed, if only you knew what went on in my head Molls, if only… _She smiled gently at him and he shook himself internally and said,

"Right then Molls, what is on the agenda today? No more moping mind you, we need to be cheerful!" She smiled and hit with her cushion, he laughed and left the room to get dressed, his brain whirring and buzzing with ideas of cheering her up.

**XXXXXXX**

An hour and a half later they sat in the park, after 20 minutes of arguing over what to do and where to go, Molly had overruled Nick and said that they were going to Greenwich park for the day, as she wanted to have a picnic. Kneeling down on the grass, Nick spread the blanket out and sat down. Molly placed a cooler bag in front of him and sat down beside Nick. He grinned at her and said,

"Right, what are we eating first?" And opening the bag he said,

"Ooh Pretzels!" And pulled out a bag of mini pretzels. Laughing, Molly leaned over and plucked a pretzel out, holding in front of Nick's mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Are you serious?" She nodded, grinning, and said,

"Yes, now open up!" Rolling his eyes dramatically, Nick opened his mouth and Molly popped the pretzel in. As soon as he closed his mouth and began to chomp, a wide smile spread across his face and he flopped down onto the grass. Copying him, Molly reached between them and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He looked over at her in surprise, but quickly smothered it by wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She shivered involuntarily; her brain whirring with the possibilities of the two of them lying down together. Nick, feeling her shiver, froze and stared at her face out of the corner of his eye. He saw her thoughtful smile. _What could she possibly be thinking about? Is it me? Nah; probably how good the pretzels taste or summin' like that. _He thought. Little did he know that they weren't the only things she was thinking about tasting…

**XXXXXXXX**

30 minutes later they had finished their picnic and began to play catch, like they used to when they were kids. But so far, Molly and Nick were failing at it, miserably.

"Come on Nick, aim for my hands! You need to throw properly!" He scowled at her and retorted back,

"Molls, even if I did aim it right, you wouldn't catch it anyway!" She stared at him in mock outrage and said,

"Right! You asked for it!" Charging straight at him, and taking them both by surprise, she bowled them over and they landed in a heap on the floor. Both of them lay there laughing for a few seconds until Molly realised Nick was laying on top of her. _Hmm, this feels very… cosy! _Part of her brain drawled sarcastically at her. _Shut up! _She mentally replied. As she battled with her brain she did not notice that Nick had began to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. When she finally came out into the real world, he was stroking her face, a strange emotion in his eyes. She smiled, a puzzled look on her face,

"Nick, if you don't remove yourself then you'll be talking to a flat pancake!" He raised an eyebrow coyly,

"Are you calling me fat, Miss Drake?" Then he wiggled them. She laughed and said,

"No; just a heavy lump Mr Roberts, so get off me!" It was his turn to laugh as he rolled off of her and she breathed out dramatically as if she hadn't been able too whilst he was laying on her. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice the sausage roll flying his way and as he sat up it hit him squarely in the face. Shocked, he turned to see Molly, standing by the picnic bag, holding her sides because she was laughing so much. He shook his head at her and smiled,

"Touché, I suppose I deserved that," Then he looked up to the sky,

"Christ it's getting dark already! Come on, let's get home." Molly nodded and they began to pack up their picnic.

**XXXXXXXX**

By the time they had packed up their stuff and chucked all rubbish into the bins, it was pitch black. Molly shivered and, seeing this, Nick put his arm around and she snuggled into his warm jacket. Then they began to walk, back the way they came, to the green gates that guarded the entrance. After walking for 20 minutes they reached the gates but, low and behold, they were locked. Molly gasped,

"Shit! What are we gonna do? I am so not sleeping here!" Nick held her tightly to him as the wind picked up a pace.

"I don't know Molls, wait hang on! Look over there!" He pointed at a little green gate underneath an arched hedge; that would have looked almost like a door if it hadn't have been made of metal and had twisted metal shapes in it. They ran over to it and Nick pushed it; it moved a little but slid back into place. Puzzled, Nick pushed it again and again and again, still it just slid back to place. Molly looked down frustrated and saw a metal chain with a lock on it placed around the edge of the door and its green frame. She elbowed Nick and nodded at the chain. He saw it and dropped his head down in frustration, then, a sudden idea came to him, looking up at Molly he said,

"Hold this," And gave her his jacket and continued to say,

"Stand back Molls." She backed away slightly and he stood very still. Molly shouted to him,

"What are you gonna d…" But she was interrupted by a loud crash. Nick had kicked the gate, and it had opened with such a force that it was now hanging off his hinges. Molly stood there and cried 'ha ha' with joy, clapping he hands together. Nick turned back to her and bowed smugly, running over to her and grabbing her hand, he said,

"Quick let's get out of here!" And they ran out into the street before them, straight to Nick's car, which was parked across the road from them. As they made it into the car it began to rain, thunderclouds and lightening crackled overhead and Molly started laughing hysterically, Nick stared at her strangely,

"Why are you laughing? It's a bloody thunderstorm out there now! Lucky for me otherwise we would have been stuck in that park all night!" Molly rolled her eyes at him and said, exasperated,

"Jeez, Nick. Cool it! It's just a storm, not like there's a freakin' hurricane anywhere close? Plus it wasn't all you that got us out of there!" Nick smirked at her, looking a lot like his uncle Ray while he did, and said cockily,

"Oh wasn't I?" And, raising his eyebrows at the same time, his smirk grew into a grin, as she said,

"Yes, I helped as well!" His eyes darkened slightly with what seemed to be the 'dark outside', at least that's what Molly told herself, and then he spoke so huskily back she felt herself getting hot around her core,

"And how, Miss Drake, did you, _help_, me." She smiled coyly and flirted back,

"Oh, it doesn't matter now Mr Roberts, all you need to know is that I can be, _very_, helpful. And if there's anything you need help on, **anything** at all then just let me know." She rested he hand on his leg and he jolted, _Oh shit! _He thought. _Now I'm in trouble! _Gently removing her hand off of his leg, Molly moved away from him and relaxed back into her seat.

"So go on then." He looked at her puzzled; she rolled her eyes at him and yelled,

"Start the car!" He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders then, both of them laughing now; they drove off into the darkness. Little did they realise that if they hadn't been laughing, they would have noticed the car that had been following them, ever since they left the curb…

**XXXXXXX**

_EEP! So what did you think? Loads and loads of cute Molly/Nick moments in there! Will be considerably loads of smut in the next chapter! So please review with any ideas and comments! Thanks and HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
